Sonic: Wera Chronicles S1
by Turbokatcarnage25
Summary: John was an unusual boy, gifted with abilities beyond that of a Human, when he discovers that he might not be what he is. he is thrown into a world with crazy scientist's with world domination plans and talking animals fighting for freedom, he discovers that he might not be so different form the animals he now has to help.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic franchise in any shape or form, the main OC is my creation alone.**

* * *

Earth. A simple, backwater planet located in an undeveloped part of the universe. For one this planet, one of its occupants never truly belonged. But that was about to change...

 _A small town in America._

For one who thought his nightmare would never end.

"Come on freak, fight back!" Yelled a boy as he punched a smaller boy in front of him, watching as he flew back and hit the brick wall behind him, promptly sliding to the ground.

"Yeah freak, show us what you can do!" Yelled one of the supporters from the sidelines. The boy on the ground slowly looked up, showing his battered and bleeding face to his aggressors. He was dressed fairly simply, a baggy dark t-shirt with some tan cargo pants held up by a worn belt. As for his feet he wore some old skate shoes that were once a bright blue but now they were as dark as his shirt and just as dirty.

"What is it freak, had enough?" Taunted the leader while bouncing back and forth on his feet like a fighting game character.

"Too bad, cus it our job to rid this town of freaks like you!" He continued while pointing to a home made patch on his jacket that said FREAK PATROL. All of the 'members' all pointed to the individual patches on their clothes at the same time as their leader with a cheer to back him up. The beaten boy let out a feral growl while trying to stand.

"And there is the proof, your nothing but an animal, and I think it is about time we put you to sleep." The leader of the freak patrol declared with a roar of approval. And was met with a small laugh, coming from none other than the boy on the ground.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked the leader as the younger boy managed to stand up again.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you have to pick on someone younger to make yourself feel oh so high and mighty..." A blow to the stomach cut him off, making him double over in pain and start coughing. After about a minute he straightened up and continued.

"I mean, what? Your 16? 17? And I'm only 12. Yeah, way to feel like a man-." The boy was cut off once again by a punch to the face, followed by a knee to the stomach and ended with an uppercut sending him to the ground once again.

"Don't disrespect me and my cause, freak." The leader of the freak patrol yelled in the young boys face.

"We are correcting a wrong that should've been rectified long ago!"

The bloodied boy only managed to lift himself into a crouch this time around and looked up with defiance in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"May I ask you something?" The patrol leader looked a bit taken back but smirked and said,

"Call it a last request."

"Do you know what they say about backing an animal into a corner with no way out?" The leader looked amused

"Of course I do, they attack if feel threatened, but look at you." He said gesturing to the beaten boy.

"Your no longer in any condition to fight your way out and you are surrounded." At this the younger boy laughed again,

"Your right, I'm in no condition to fight you, and I may be surrounded… from the sides!"

At this he turned around and lunched himself from the ground, startling the leader of the freak patrol as the younger boy jumped as high as he could, just barely managing to grab the top of the wall. The head of the Freak patrol quickly ran over and attempted to grab the smaller boy's ankles and pull him back down, this endeavor however earned him a quick kick to the face as the young boy managed to pull himself over the wall before dropping down and racing off.

"Get him! Don't let him escape!" yelled their leader, as the members of the freak patrol took off after the boy in question. As the younger boy ran he thought about how routine this had become. He wasn't exactly a normal boy according to others, he didn't know why he could move quicker then people, jump higher then them and react quicker then them. Even when he was badly beaten, the bruises and the swelling would be gone within a week.

'Until then' he thought as he ran. 'I will have to avoid any and all contact with them.' even with his quick speed he could still clearly hear his pursuers, thinking fast he quickly turned off into an alley and jumped the fence to a small back road where he quickly hid behind a couple of trash cans.

'This is getting old' thought the boy as he listened to his aggressors run past yelling taunts and shouting instructions at each other.

"I'll have to sleep in the forest tonight," the boy quietly said to himself as he poked his head out from behind the trashcan.

"Not popular with the local kids are we?" the boy spun around to see an old man in a red robe with a long grey beard was looking at him.

"Who…?" began the boy.

"Am I? Why young one, I am the great wizard Lazaar." the boy couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the word 'wizard'.

"I have told you my name, it's usually polite to return the gesture." said Lazaar

"John, why are you asking?" he replied looking at the 'wizard.'

"Young one. You shouldn't even half to ask," said Lazaar as he approached John.

"Didn't you ever feel like you do not belong, like you had a greater destiny planned for you?"

"What are you talking about?" asked John starting to get the feeling that he should be getting away from this guy as fast as possible.

"I'm talking about what you are and why you are so hated." said Lazaar making the boy in front of him stop cold of any thoughts of retreat. The wizard, seeing this continued.

"As I was saying you have a greater destiny awaiting you," with that he reach up the left sleeve of his robe and pulled out what appeared to be a crystal with some machine attached and held it out beside him. The air seemed to shimmer before ripping apart to what looked like a portal, facing John again he said

"So what is your choice? Stay here with people who ridicule and hate you. Or walk though the rift and become the hero you were meant to be." John looked shocked still trying to accept the rift in front of him was real and that he wasn't imagining it. He looked at Lazaar, then to the rift and then back to the wizard.

"Are you serious"? Asked John.

"Why would I lie?" said Lazaar, "This is one choice you can make that will change everything, the one that you will be forever be wondering what if. Make your decision " John looked at the ground in deep thought, the light of the now setting sun showing the black eye that was developing. Taking a deep breath, he turned and began walking away from Lazaar and the rift.

"I see." began Lazaar. As he began to make his own way to the rift he heard quick footsteps, as he looked he saw John running full speed towards him and the rift.

"GERONIMO" John yelled as he threw himself into the rift. Lazaar could only chuckle at what happened.

"Herakai is returning home" he thought to himself as he too, passed through the rift.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guy's good to be back, it's been awhile I know i'm hoping to make up for some of that lost time with this new story.**

 **Hope you enjoy and if you have any questions please feel free to PM me or review, and i will answer them when i can**

 **Thank you all for reading**

 **Good day**


	2. truth and the sword

**AN: hey guys, thank all of you who have faved and followed, and just to clarify, when I said questions. I meant Questions about the story. But my bad, I wasn't direct in what i meant. but hey it's all good and here's another chapter to make up for my screw up.**

 **ha that rhymed XD**

* * *

John flew out of the portal and landed face first on the ground.

"Ow, that hurt." John said to himself as he pushed himself to his feet, looking around to find himself in some plains by the entrance to some kind of cave. Looking into the cave he could see what looked like some kind of painting, as he went to enter the cave his foot kicked what looked like a large stick. Looking down he found and old torch that was sitting by the entrance of the cave keeping it safe from the elements. Picking it up he found it had quite a bit of dust on it showing that no one had been here in a long time. Thinking to himself, John picked up a small rock and lowered the torch next to the wall and began striking the rock against the wall to try and light the torch. After a while the torch began to smolder giving little light, looking around again John saw some old leaves and grass. Quickly gathering what he needed he then began to stuff and wrap the dried leaves and grass around the smoldering torch. John yelped as the torch caught alight and burnt the tips of his fingers, quickly pulling them away and waving them through the air in a vein attempt to cool them off. When the initial pain subsided John turned back to the painting on the wall, the painting itself seemed to be painted from left to right going further into the cave. John decided to start with where he had found the torch, maybe it could tell him where he was. On the wall there was a picture of a wolf on its hind legs holding what looked like a stick.

"Ok, this guy was some kind of warrior…." Muttered John, raising the torch for better light as he looked at the next depiction. It showed stick figures holding lines for weapons and what looked like animals running away from the stick figures,

"People were overhunting, I think." Said John as he continued down the wall, starting to get a sense that he might already know the story the wall was telling. The next depiction showed the warrior facing the stick figures with the animals hiding behind him.

"He confronted the people about their over hunting." Continued John as he made his way deeper into the cave. The second to last depiction showed the warrior and the animals all holding weapons with the stick figures lying down with a few moving away from the scene.

"There was a fight and the warrior won," said John looking at the picture "but why are the animals have weapons?" he pondered this as he continued to the last scene showed the warrior and the animals celebrating in a forest while the stick figures are on boats sailing away from the scene.

"They forced the people to leave their land and celebrated," said John, looking around for more of the story he didn't realize that he had wonder further into the cave then he had intended to and was now at a dead end.

'Great, I still don't know where I am' John thought to himself, without looking he went to turn around but tripped on a rock and fell over in front of the wall with the final depiction, dropping the torch as he did so. John groaned as he began to get off the ground only to stop and notice that the torch was flickering. As if a small breeze was up, John was on all fours as he moved the torch closer to the wall noticing the flicker becoming stronger. Realizing the where the air was coming from, John quickly picked himself up and ran his fingers along the floor and he felt the breeze again. Thinking quickly he looked around for a way to open the hidden door, finding none he resulted to pushing on the door. As expected, the door was heavy and it took John awhile to get the hidden door open wide enough to fit through, the new room had a lot of natural lighting via the cracks and small holes in the roof of the cavern. With the constant dripping water was making John think that he might be near a river or a lake, but what really intrigued John was and old chest sitting in the middle of the room on a small platform. As John moved over to examine the chest he noticed that the chest was made out of stone instead of wood. The chest itself was a dark grey to black in color, with smooth curves engraved on every flat surface. But on top of the chest was a sharp looking spike with a hole around the base of that spike.

"Wonder if the spike opens the chest." Said John to himself as he ran a finger over the spike. His curiosity was rewarded with a small cut to his finger and a mild stinging sensation, without thinking twice he wiped his finger on his pants and continued to look for a way to open the chest. Without realizing that a droplet of his blood was on the spike and it slowly ran down into the hole. John jumped back in fright, as the chest hiss and clicked then the lid popped open like a car trunk. John wondered what he did to unlock it but pushed it to the back of his mind as he slowly opened the chest.

Inside the chest was a hand and a half sword in a beautiful midnight blue sheath, a small ocarina with a leather pouch to strap it to his belt and a folded note with the name 'Herakai' on the front. John felt like he knew that name from somewhere. But why did this name make him feel so sad. He picked up the note and opened it.

My son,

If you are reading this, it means that Lazaar has kept his word and returned you from Earth now that you are old enough. It also means that I have failed in my attempt to stop Kintobar from overthrowing the king and taking over.

For this, I'm sorry.

You would have had to grow up in an unkind and cruel world, instead of the childhood you deserved. I don't even know if you will still remember you mother or I, being only 2 when you were sent there. Izzar warned me that you might not even remember anything about your life before earth, so I want to tell you now so you may understand why you may be different to other overlander's or as they are called on earth, 'Humans'.

You are a Wera,

A being that can shape shift into an animal-esk form. Our tribe was located in the north Great Jungle, I do not know if it is still there and it would be best if you did not travel there for your sake.

Izzar also warned me about the 'Humans' giving you another name, if they have I want you to forget it.

Your real name is Herakai Feng.

I think you should be 12 when you read this, and if you are thinking this letter is for someone else, the chest only opens with your blood.

John, upon reading this looked at the spike on top of the chest and sure enough, it had fresh blood on it. John looked at the letter, then to his finger.

"My blood." John said to himself before going back to the letter.

I leave you my sword, learn to use it, protect the innocent and nature from Kintobar. Your mother leaves you her ocarina and the lullaby she wrote for you when you were little.

Always know we love you my son, and we will meet again one day, and be a proper family again.

Love always, your father.

Kolta Feng.

Tears were rolling down John/Herakai's face; he had a family, one that didn't abandon him because they wanted to. But because they needed to protect him.

"Now you know." Came a voice from behind Herakai. He spun around to see Lazaar standing by the door.

"How long have I been on earth and where am I now?" asked Herakai as he quickly dried his tears.

"You are on Mobius, and you have been gone for 10 years." Replied Lazaar with a remorseful look.

"But, what now? Where do I go to learn to fight?" asked Herakai. Lazaar looked up to the ceiling in thought, a minute later he brought his gaze down to the boy in front of him again.

"There is a hidden village in the Great forest called Knothole. Go there and join the freedom fighters, they will provide you with the training you need."

Herakai looked unsure for a moment but then turned around to the chest, picked up the sword and slung it over his shoulder doing up the buckle in the process. After that he grabbed the ocarina and attached it to his belt and turned to face the old wizard.

"Which way from here." Asked Herakai. Lazaar let a small smile creep on to his face before speaking.

"Head west and its about two to three days walk from here, speak to a girl named Sally, the rest is up to you." Herakai nodded as the wizard turned to leave.

"Wait." Asked Herakai before Lazaar made it to the door.

"What is it?" Lazaar replied without turning around.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Herakai.

"Do what?" responded Lazaar.

"Why did you save me from this Kintobar by sending me to earth?" said Herakai. Lazaar sighed before replying.

"I was evil once, cruel and heartless. I regret what I did; I wanted to atone for my crimes. However you weren't meant to go alone, there were six other's in my vision that should have gone with you."

"What happened to them?" asked Herakai, who was hanging off the wizards every word.

"Their parents didn't believe me, the only ones who were willing to hear me out were your parents." Replied Lazaar.

"And what about this vision of yours?" Continued Herakai, Lazaar shot him a look of annoyance before continuing out the door.

"Ask Sally." He said as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"Hey, wait!" Herakai called while running after him, slowed by the weight of the sword on his back. But as he rounded the corner, the wizard was gone.

"Great, which way is west?" Herakai asked himself as he began to clime out of the cave. About 15 minutes later, Herakai felt the cool evening air on his skin as he left the cave and looked around. The large green plains that seemed to stretch on forever surrounded him. Quickly thinking to himself, Herakai looked to the quickly setting sun.

"Head west, he said." Herakai said to himself. "Well, the sun sets in the west so I will head that way." Adjusting the weight of the sword on his back, Herakai made his way towards the setting sun.

* * *

 **Have a Great day and Ill see you next time**


	3. Making Friends

**AN: hey Guys here's another chapter for** **you, I wanna give a huge thanks to all of you who have followed/faved. It means so much that you guys want to read what I write.**

 **Christian Wolf27: Herakai's many adventure's are just beginning and i can't wait to write them. as for your question, I'm not sure it is still a bit early in the story for me to** **incorporate new characters out side of Herakai and the canon characters, it's definitely something for me to think about and i thank you for your offer, I might take you up on it later maybe.**

* * *

 _A few hours later._

The moon was high in the now dark sky and Herakai was taking a break on a small bolder. Deciding to try his mother's ocarina, he pulled it from his belt and took a big breath before putting the instrument to his lips. The sound was muffled; looking over the instrument he didn't see any damage on it. On a whim he gently shook the ocarina, he was rewarded with the sound of something rolling around on the inside. Turning the instrument upside down and gently shaking it again trying to get what ever was blocking his ocarina. After about 15 minutes the task was being made harder by the fact that Herakai was starting to feel the effects of inter-dimensional travel, as well as the last few hours of walking. Then the corner of the object found it's way to one of the finger holes.

"Finally!" Herakai exclaimed in exasperation as he grabbed the corner and tugged. The object pulled free without much resistance. Once out, Herakai looked at the object to see that it was a small roll of paper, unrolling it he saw the title. _Herakai's lullaby_ , under that was written notes for the lullaby, witch his mother must have simplified for him to be able to play. After studying the lullaby for a couple of minutes, he brought the ocarina to his lips and began to play.

Meanwhile up in the clouds Sally Acorn and Bunny Rabbot were on the back of Daulcy the Dragon doing a late night recon of the plains just east of the Great forest. This happened twice a week with a rotating roster of 3 people set to scout out the areas around the Great forest, this was so Robotnik couldn't lunch a surprise attack on them if he discovered the location of Knothole. Sally's thoughts drifted to Tails, they had been late in leaving as Tails wouldn't go to bed and was insisting that he can do lookout tonight. It took the combined effort of Sally, Bunny and Sonic to put the ten-year-old to bed and much to his protest. She was brought out of her thoughts by a nudge from Bunny, looking over at the rabbit that smiled.

"Thinking of Tails sugar?" Bunny asked in her southern drawl.

"Yeah, he was very stubborn tonight." Replied Sally

"He'll be fine, he still need's sleep at his age." Bunny reassured the squirrel girl.

"He's trying to grow up faster because there is no-one close to his age in Knothole, he's lonely." Said Sally sadly.

"Well there's not much we ca-, Hey! Do you hear that?" said Bunny suddenly lifting her other ear up to hear better.

"What, I don't hear anything." Replied Sally while looking at the scenery below them.

"I hear it." Said Daulcy, speaking for the first time since they left knothole.

"Can you follow it?" asked Sally

"Sure I can, hang on!" said Daulcy as she dived for the source of the sound. As they got closer Sally began to hear it, it sounded like a flute or a recorder.

"It sound's so beautiful," said Bunny.

"It's making me feel.. so.. sleepy.." Daulcy uttered as she began to fall asleep in mid air. Only to be shaken awake a moment later by her two passengers.

"No time to sleep Sugar, focus on your landing" yelled Bunny as they plummeted down. Daulcy snapped awake and quickly opened her wings to slow their fall and change it into a glide. Once close enough to the ground Daulcy stuck out her feet to attempted a landing. But as her feet touched the ground Daulcy tripped and fell on her face throwing her two passengers off onto the ground in front of her.

"Sorry guy's" apologized Daulcy as she picked herself up and then her friends.

"It's ok Daulcy, just be a little more careful next time." Replied Sally as she brushed herself off. As the trio moved to the cover of a small hill they saw something that made their jaws drop. An overlander was sitting by a small fire playing what looked like a mini flute. He was dressed with a dark T-shirt, tan cargo pants and dirty skate shoes with it all looking like they were meant for someone bigger than him. His brown hair stuck up and outwards in spikes at the top of his head but as the hair grew out his hair submitted the wills of gravity, ending at a point somewhere between his shoulder blades. He had a sword strapped to his back and a concentrated look on his face a he played the instrument. The melody he was playing was sweet and slow and sounded like a lullaby, the smooth flowing tune of the instrument was interrupted by the squeak of a wrong note being played. Stopping immediately after his mistake he frowned and picked up a small note and studied it.

"He looks as young, as Tail's" Sally whispered to Bunny. Daulcy growled.

"Can I freeze him?" Sally shook her head.

"No, we will find out what he is doing here and go from there." She answered looking back to see the boy on guard all of a sudden.

"Who's there?" he called out while looking around with his right hand on the hilt of his sword. The three girls were shocked; they were a good 20 meters from the overlander and only spoke in whispers. An overlander shouldn't be able to hear them.

"I said who's there?" the boy repeated still looking for the source of the noise but was not game enough to move beyond the light of the fire, until Bunny sneezed. The boy clumsily drew his sword and held it out in front of him in a sloppy stance, eyes now locked on the source of the sound.

"Come out and into the light." He called. Sally quickly grabbed Bunny and signed to Daulcy ' _Wait for my signal.'_ The dragon nodded her understanding and kept low while Bunny and Sally came out from behind the hill.

"It's ok, we are friendly." Sally called to the now shocked boy in front of them. Keeping his guard up, he called.

"Who are you guys?"

"Only if ya tell us your name first" shot back Bunny. The boy sighed.

"Joh-, Herakai." Sally raised an eyebrow

"Is it John or Herakai?" she asked as she prepared to give the signal to Daulcy.

"Herakai." He said lowering the weapon a little, "Your turn."

"Sally Acorn, and this is Bunny Rabbot" introduced Sally. The boy cocked his head to the side, like he was trying to figure out something.

"By any chance you're the Sally who is the leader of the freedom fighters?" he asked.

"Why should we tell ya?!" Said Bunny harshly getting a glare from Sally in the process.

"Because, I want to join." Replied Herakai as he lowed his sword. He couldn't help but feel like this was a strange request as the both of them were looking at him as though he was insane.

"Ya serious?" asked Bunny, Herakai nodded.

"Why would an overlander want to join the freedom fighters?" asked Sally.

"What do you mean? I'm not an overlander, come to think of it I don't think I'm technically human either." Said Herakai.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Bunny remarked earning her an elbow from Sally who was trying to keep this diplomatic.

"If your not an overlander, what are you?" she asked. Herakai looked at her.

"Wera." Sally raised an eyebrow at this.

"Do you have any proof?" she asked, at this Herakai reached into his pocket and pulled a note from it, as he went to hand it to the squirrel girl he asked, "Dose this mean you _are_ the Sally I'm looking for?"

"Depends if you're telling the truth." Sally replied as she took the note and began to read it with Bunny over her shoulder. After a few minutes Bunny put her non-metal hand to her mouth in shock as Sally's eyes went wide. Finishing the letter Sally handed it back,

"Can you show me how you opened the chest?" she asked starting to feel a little excited at the prospect of a Wera in the freedom fighters. Herakai nodded and retold how he went about opening the chest showing the girls the finger he cut to open it. Pulling what looked like a handheld computer from her boot and a slide from her blue jacket she held out the slide.

"Can I get some of your blood?" she asked. Herakai immediately ran the tip of his finger on the edge of his sword, wincing as the sharp blade cut into his flesh. Holding his finger over the slide as a big drop of blood deposited itself onto the slide, as this was done Sally flipped open the small computer.

"Nicole, analyze blood sample," said Sally

"Analyzing Sally." Came the drone like voice of Nicole.

"That thing talks?" asked Herakai but was hushed by Bunny.

"Blood sample Analyzed," Stated Nicole.

"What species does it belong to?" asked Sally.

"Blood sample is of Wera Origen, 99.99% match to known strains." Stated Nicole. Sally then closed the pocket computer and re-attached it to her boot.

"Ok, you are telling the truth, but what was all that stuff in the letter about this earth and why you were there." She asked, Herakai sighed.

"You might want to sit down, and call your friend over from behind that hill." At this, Daulcy burst from her cover and began to take a deep breath.

"Woah!" yelled Herakai in fright as he lifted his sword up to defend himself,

"Daulcy, stop! It's ok!" yelled Bunny but it was too late as Daulcy began to breathe ice at Herakai as the two mobians were trying to stop her. Thinking fast, Herakai dove left to avoid being flash frozen by hairs. Running out of breath, Daulcy halted her assault to take another breath but Sally and Bunny moved in front of the boy.

"Stop, Daulcy!" Yelled Sally. The dragon looked at the two as though they had just grown an extra head.

"What do you mean stop? He's an Overlander! One of Robotnik's kind, I herd him call out so I thought he was trying to hurt ya." She said glaring holes into the boy behind her two comrades.

"He's not an Overlander sugar, he's a Wera." Bunny informed the now confused Dragon.

"Wera? I thought they were all Robotosized." Replied Daulcy. Looking closer at the terrified child her friends were shielding.

"Not all of them apparently, I checked his blood and it was match to Wera DNA" added Sally turning around to the boy behind her.

"You ok?" she asked in a soft voice that only a mother would use. He nodded and proceeded to get off the ground, picking up his sword in the process and re-sheathing it on his back. His eye's on the now guilty looking dragon the whole time.

"S-sorry about that" the she-dragon stammered sheepishly. Herakai nodded and moved over to the rock he had been sitting on, picking up his ocarina in the process.

"Did you still want to know my story?" he asked as he sat down, the only answer he got was a loud grumble from his stomach. Grinning sheepishly he looked up at the three girls.

"Do you have any food?" Asked Herakai as he put a hand on the offending area. Sally quickly reached into her jacket and pulled out one of Rosie's homemade energy bar's that was wrapped in a clean handkerchief. Unwrapping it, she handed it to the hungry 12 year old that began to eat like it was his first meal in ages.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "When was the last time ya ate sugar?" Herakai finished cramming the whole bar into his mouth and after a few chew's he swallowed and replied. "Three days."

"THREE DAYS!?" all three of the girls repeated in shock. Sally moved over to the small fire Herakai made and began to smother it with dirt.

"Why haven't you eaten in three days?" she asked in her motherly tone again and instantly regretted it as Herakai began to tear up.

"Because freaks don't deserve a hot meal, only scraps off the floor like the animal I am." He quoted as tears began to run down his face. Instantly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him as Sally pulled him close rubbing his back in small circles like she dose for Tails when he has a nightmare. As soon as his crying had dulled down to sniffles and hiccups, Sally released him from her hug and looked him in his dark green eye's.

"Your story can wait till you have had a good meal and some rest, how dose that sound?"

Herakai nodded and began to pocket the lullaby and the letter as well as reattaching the ocarina to his belt. Turning to face the girls who were already on Daulcy's back, he went to clime on too but was stopped by the dragon.

"Sorry kiddo, no more room on my back, I'll have to carry you in my arms if that's ok?" Herakai nodded before getting scooped up by the dragon.

"Please don't drop me." Said Herakai nervously.

"Wouldn't think of it." Came Daulcy's reply as she spread her wings and took off and headed for knothole. The flight didn't take long, maybe 10, 15 minutes. But it was long enough for Herakai to fall asleep in the dragon's arms.

Herakai felt himself being gently shaken; slowly opening his eye's to see Bunny standing beside him as well as Daulcy above him.

"Come on sugar, let's get you something to eat then get you ta bed." Herakai nodded as Daulcy slowly set him on his feet, wobbling for a second till he got his footing and began to follow Bunny. They came to a large area that resembled a mess hall. Leading him right past the tables, Bunny lead him through a set of doors into a small kitchen. The cupboards lined the walls with an oven in the corner with a fridge next to it and the smell of something freshly baked, Herakai inhaled the air as if attempting to eat the treat by smell alone. Seeing this, Bunny smiled. "You like Rosie's cooking?" The young Wera nodded excitedly.

"Then your gonna love this" said the Rabbit as she opened the fridge door to reveal more food than Herakai had ever seen in his short life. Pulling out a lot of fruit and a bit of bread, she handed them to Herakai who had only a stunned look on his face.

"I.. I can eat all of this, right?" he said looking at the rabbit in front of him. Bunny was shocked, 'what did they do to this kid?' she thought as she smiled and nodded.

"Yes sugar, eat till your full." Herakai didn't need telling twice as he quickly sat down in a chair by the wall and began scoffing the food as if it was going to be taken back if he didn't eat fast enough. Bunny chuckled, "Slow down, or you will give yourself a stomach ache." She chided the starving boy; Herakai slowed down a little but continued till all of the fruit and bread he was given was gone. Feeling full for the first time in what felt like a long time Herakai began to yawn as Sally walked in.

"Feeling better?" she asked the now drowsy 12 year old. Herakai nodded and rose from his seat. "Thank you," he said with an incline of his head.

"It's ok, now until we find you a place to stay, you can sleep in Tail's hut." Sally replied as she turned to Bunny "Sonic wants to talk to Herakai tomorrow, go get some sleep, I'll take him to bed." Bunny nodded before wishing the both of them goodnight and departing. Once she was gone Sally turned the young boy in front of her. "Follow me." She said with a smile as she lead him out of the kitchen and away from the mess hall. While they walked Herakai was fighting to stay awake, stumbling a few times as he walked and almost walking strait into Sally when she stopped outside a small hut. Turning to Herakai and putting a finger to her lips Sally slowly opened the door to the small hut and let them inside. Herakai couldn't see much inside the hut but he heard the light breathing of another person in the hut with them. Quickly and quietly, Sally gave Herakai a blanket and pointed to the couch next to them. Nodding Herakai sat down removing his sword, ocarina and his shoes before lying down on the couch.

"Goodnight Herakai." Said Sally's in barely a whisper. Her words falling on deft ears as he was already asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story and if have any questions on it as well as if I need to make any improvements,**

 **Good day**


	4. Oncoming storm

**AN: hey everyone I'm back, sorry about the delay but i was having a bit of writers block and work wasn't helping, oh well...**

 **Christian Wolf27: The ocarina is an ancient wind musical instrument like a type of vessel flute. Variations exist, but a typical ocarina is an enclosed space with four to twelve finger holes and a mouthpiece that projects from the body. I have one and I can say it is quite relaxing to play.**

 **Also if there are any errors in the story that you can see, please feel free to point them out. Any constructive criticism is more than welcome also**

* * *

 _The next morning._

Herakai was roused from his slumber by the gasp of someone near him, slowly opening his eye's he was met with a few streaks of sunlight coming through the closed curtains above the couch he was sleeping on. Rolling over he came face to face with a yellow fox; the fox let out a yelp of fright and jumped back as Herakai sat up very quickly and ended up falling to the floor with a yelp of his own.

"Who are you? And why are you in my hut?" asked the fox as his twin tails swished behind him.

"Herakai, and Sally said I could stay here." Replied Herakai all the while staring at the extra tail that the fox possessed.

"What?" questioned the fox.

"Well, I've just never seen a fox with two tails before." Said Herakai nervously; he didn't even know that animals could walk on their hind legs and even talk till yesterday for that matter. Hearing this, the fox's ears drooped.

"You think I'm a freak, don't you?" he asked. Herakai couldn't but help feel sorry for the cub, knowing how it felt to be the outcast because of things beyond your control.

"No, in fact I think it's really cool to have an extra tail, I bet you know a few tricks with them too." Said Herakai. The fox's ears shot back up and grinned at this.

"You bet I do, watch." He said excitedly as he began to twist his tails together, as soon as they finished doing so, they began to unwind at an alarming speed lifting the fox off the ground rump first and into the air. Herakai was stunned to say the least. As the fox lowered himself back to the ground he looked at the boy in front of him and asked.

"What do you think?" Herakai couldn't help but grin.

"That was awesome!" the fox began smiling as well.

"Well you told me your name, I need to tell you mine. I'm Mile's Prowler but everyone calls me Tails." Said the fox now know as Tails. Herakai nodded and picked himself off the floor, picking up his ocarina from the side table next to the couch as he did so. When a knock on the door sounded,

"I'll get it." Announced Tails as he ran to the door. Herakai took this opportunity to get his shoes on and strap his sword to his back, adjusting the weight on his shoulders to make it more comfortable.

"Morning Aunt Sally." Came Tail's voice from the door.

"Morning sweetie, I'm sorry about Herakai, but it was late and your hut has more than enough room to fit him in." followed Sally's voice as she came in.

"It's ok, I like Herakai, he thinks my tails are awesome" replied Tails.

"Does he now?" said Sally as she sent a warm smile to Herakai.

"How did you sleep honey?" she asked Herakai, getting a grin in return.

"Great! Best sleep I've had in a long time." He said

"Good, we have some things to ask you today if you're up for it." said Sally, Herakai nodded.

"I still owe you my story."

"Good." Said Sally as she turned to Tails "You should go have some breakfast while Sonic and I talk to Herakai, you've got that stealth lesson with Bunny today and you need your energy." Tails cheered and quickly left the hut leaving the two of them alone. Herakai was about to ask where this Sonic guy was when there was a whooshing sound followed by a blue hedgehog skidding in only to stop centimeters from Herakai who was not expecting this and fell over backwards in fright. Looking down on him the hedgehog could only smirk.

"This is the last Wera? Looks like a bit of a pushover to me." He stated. Sally could only roll her eye's at the Hedgehogs act before speaking. "Sonic, he is still young and from what I have gathered from the letter he has no experience in fighting." Sonic however wasn't paying attention for he was looking Herakai over very thoroughly.

"Where are your markings?" asked Sonic

"My what?" said Herakai.

"Your markings, every Wera has them. Where are yours?" queried the hedgehog as he tapped a foot impatiently. Sally chose that moment to speak up. "Herakai, show Sonic your letter." Quickly digging through his pants pockets; Herakai pulled out his father's letter and handed it to the blue speedster. Sonics eyes traveled from left to right quite quickly, handing back the letter only a minute later with and sighed.

"So you don't know how to access any of your abilities because you were on some far off planet for about 10 years?" Stated Sonic taking a thinking pose as he did the math. Noticing Sonic's odd expression while deep in thought, Herakai turned to Sally.

"Why dose he look like he is in pain when he thinks?" at this, Sally began laughing hard at the innocent question.

"It's because he rarely has need to," replied Sally while wiping tears from her face as she attempted to regain some composer to Sonic's annoyance.

"How many times has this Brain saved us from Ro-butt-nik." Remarked Sonic as he looked at the squirrel girl with a frown. "..And I was doing the math, according to the letter he's 12," continued Sonic looking at Herakai for confirmation and was met with a nod.

"So, he would have been 2 when Robotnik took over, he has to know something of his people." Sonic reasoned as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed. Sally rolled her eyes again before speaking. "How would you remember the first 2 years of your life before you were thrown into a different world full of overlanders and grew up thinking you're one of them?"

As Sally and Sonic argued back and forth on the accuracy of one's memory at 2, Herakai however was in deep thought. 'Maybe the dreams I had were not dreams but memories, and all the times I painted on myself was my attempt to recreate my markings. Maybe all of my behavior when I was little was not strange as others thought I was, but it was instinct and habit instead.' He thought to himself. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Sally calling his name until she touched his shoulder, not expecting the sudden contact, Herakai jumped to his feet in fright.

"You ok honey?" asked Sally with concern at the young Wera's sudden silence. Herakai nodded and moved to sit down on the couch.

"Didn't you guys want to know my story?" reminded Herakai as he got comfy. Sally nodded and gestured for him to start.

"Well I don't remember much when I was little, all they told me was that I was left on a orphanage doorstep at age 2, I couldn't remember my name at the time so they called me John doe. I remember all of the caretakers thinking I was a little weird for the way I acted." Pausing for a moment, Sonic cut in.

"Weird in what way?" Herakai looked up at him at the question.

"I would growl at people I didn't like or they gave me an off vibe. I was also very in touch with nature, I could tell when a storm was coming even when the sky is clear or there was one time I was bear-foot and I felt an earthquake 10 minutes before it hit." Herakai paused again to take a breath and to let the current information sink in.

"Anything else?" asked Sally. Herakai looked at his feet before continuing,

"When I was 5, something happened. I don't remember much but according to the caretakers I was very sick with unknown symptoms. They had me quarantined until they could figure out what was wrong with me, when night came blue symbols started showing up all over my body and I began acting much more like an animal in nature, they had to lock me in one of the rooms alone for a few hours before I changed back." Sonic nodded at this.

"Feral form."

"What?" asked Herakai.

"Feral form or feral mode, whatever you call it. My uncle Chuck told me about it when I was younger. Usually before the age of 10 a Wera child's power starts presenting itself. The blue symbols are the markings I asked you about, the symbols usually reflect the element they are most attuned to or born into, and the child is always named after their element." Explained Sonic.

"Then what is my element?" asked Herakai as Sally pulled out her hand held computer.

"Nicole, translate the name Herakai using all Mobian language variants." She asked.

"Translating Sally, this process will take awhile, I will let you know when I am done." Stated the machine in its female monotone voice. Putting the computer down she turned to Herakai.

"What happened after that?" Herakai's face fell,

"All of the caretakers became scared or angry at me, most of them thought I was a freak of nature that needed to be put down, while the rest would try to get rid of me to other family's faster than other kids. Only one of the caretakers actually took care of me and made sure I had what I needed to survive, but a couple of days before my 12th birthday she was forced to retire as she had become too old to keep working there. The other reason was because she was the only one who protected me from the other caretakers. As soon as she was gone, they had some guy in a lab coat come and talk to me. After that I overheard them talking about how much money they were going to make off selling me to some lab." Herakai paused for breath, "So I packed what I had and took off, I wasn't going to be some lab rat and the next thing I knew I ran into that Lazzar guy and he brought me here." Herakai looked at the two Mobian's in front of him.

"That's my story. Now I want to know who I really am, and find my real family." At this Sonic smirked, Sally smiled and Nicole beeped.

"Translation found Sally,"

"What dose it mean?" asked Sally as she picked up the device.

"Herakai is ancient Mobian, more specifically Weran."

"Weran?" questioned Herakai

"Old language of Wera's, practically a dead dialect." Answered Sally as Nicole continued.

"The name itself translates to _'Child of the storm'._ "

* * *

 **AN: Boom! another one bites the dust, next few chapters I hope to start Herakai's training as well as meet a few other characters.**

 **Have a good day and till next time**


End file.
